brawlhallafandomcom-20200222-history
Azoth
The One-Man Dynasty :“Fa’zul and his Azothian Cultists have found the map and even now seek the seven soul stones. You, the greatest warriors in the land, must find the stones before Fa’zul. If you fail, Fa’zul will use the stones to summon the Lichlord Azoth from the realm of death and doom Elyria.” ''- High Priestess Alerial'' Azoth is a legend of Brawlhalla featuring the Bow and Axe as his weapons. He was introduced to the game on January 6, 2016. As the story goes... King Azoth the Great vowed his empire would endure for all eternity. Delving into dark and ancient magic, his court sorcerer crafted seven soul stones that, when brought together, could summon Azoth from the grip of death itself to fulfill his oath. A thousand years after his death, his empire all but forgotten, devoted acolytes assembled the soul stones. The awoken Azoth was as brilliant and ruthless in battle as ever, if physically somewhat the worse for wear. He reforged his empire, and so began the first reign of Lichlord Azoth. Only after a saga of unprecedented heroism were the servants of light able to defeat Azoth and scatter the soul stones. The Valkyries, impressed by both Azoth’s battle prowess and his stick-to-itativeness, offered the lich a seat in Valhalla. But the vow was not forgotten. Azothian cultists gathered the soul stones again, and Azoth found himself back in Elyria. Once more, only heroes pushed to the absolute limit of valor and luck defeated him. Lord Azoth the Mighty. Asothos the Terrible. Azothus Triumphant – again and again Azoth has been summoned from Valhalla to reprise his role as the scourge of the living. Welcome to Azoth’s afterlife. He would be more than happy to stay retired in Asgard, enjoying some reading, an occasional battle, and the company of his cat Dander. But the curse of eternal life is not easily broken. By the Old Law, even the most heinous curse must contain the seed of its undoing. Azoth could break the burdensome cycle of undeath through ten thousand selfless acts. He reckons if pet care counts, he might be at one. No, I don't know how long I'll be gone. Just feed my cat. ''- Azoth to Hattori'' Appearance Azoth wears the well-worn stone remnants of his armour over an entirely skeletal body, most notably in the form of a helmet with back-curving horns and a dark red plume. He also wears an old iron gorget and heavy pauldrons to shield his shoulder, as well as iron wristlets, anklets and the tattered remains of pants held up by an old belt loosely around his bone waist. The remnants of a cape or cloak can be seen hanging off of his back, long ago torn and ripped to pieces by ruthless fighting and the simple passage of eons of time. Strategy Don't play as Azoth Skins Expand to show Skins BaronAzoth.png|Baron Azoth LichlordAzoth.png|Lichlord Azoth AnnihilatorAzoth.png|Annihilator Azoth DeepOneAzoth.png|Deep One Azoth NA.png|Sky Scourge Azoth AncientAzoth.png|Ancient Azoth MuertoAzoth.png|Muerto Azoth Trivia * Azoth's default weapons are the Forgotten Bow (bow) and the Ancient Axe (axe). * Azoth's bot name is Mechazoth. * The method to break Azoth's curse via ten thousand selfless acts references East Asian Taoist mythical tales, where a skilled Taoist could ascend in power, form and purity by performing ten thousands acts of good. * Azoth is the third fantasy themed legend to be introduced to the game, the others being Teros and Ember. * Azoth was introduced on January 6, 2016 * Due to his cult's dedication to bringing him back to attempt to conquer the world anew, Azoth appears in many other legend's Lores, including that of Mirage, Jhala, Nix and many more, never with the same name twice. :* Relatedly, Azoth has been defeated by many who have ended up as Legends in Valhalla as well - to date, he has been defeated by Mirage, Jhala and Fait. * Azoth's charged signatures' sound effects sound like the breath of a dying man. * Azoth is one of only three Legends not to be standing during the Legend selection screen, as he instead floats above the ground. The other two are Sidra and Kaya. He remains floating even when selected, the only Legend to not be standing when selected. Gallery Category:Legends Category:Bow Category:Axe